Through the Eyes of a Cat
by Write-on-the-wild-side
Summary: Snape is highly accomplished at transfiguration which comes in useful when he needs to spy on his beloved. Snape/Hermione one shot. Innocent enough. Rated K  just to be on the safe side.


_**A nice one shot with Snape and Hermione, I unfortunately do not own these amazing characters, I am merely borrowing them for my own personal use. I sadly am not making any money off them either. I write purely for my benefit and yours, you amazing readers.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Through the Eyes of a Cat.<strong>

Minerva Mcgonagall is not the only witch who can transfigure themselves into an animal. In fact, the is , perhaps, a more competent wizard who can transfigure themselves into a very specific animal, that wizard would be Severus Snape. His animal of choice, like Minerva, is a cat. But this cat is extremely unique. Well perhaps not that unique as there is one exactly like it and that cat, the original cat, is in the care of Hermione Granger.

After their whirlwind romance when Hermione returned to Hogwarts after the Great Battle, Snape found himself enthralled with the girl. So naturally when the year was over, he had to find a way to ensure that she was happy. Though he could have possibly just asked Harry, whom he had created a newly found friendship with, the thought of relying on a young, un-observant boy to give accurate details of Hermione's life seemed preposterous.

Therefore Snape turned to his only other option, transfiguration. Some may think that he could have merely enquired about her well being himself, but Snape was a proud man and when a proud man's heart is broken, there is little to reason with.

Though he had excelled in transfiguration in his youth, it took him some time to gain enough strength to change into a replica of Crookshanks. He then waited postponed his journey to London until November. He needed time for his wounds to heal.

This particular November was a hard one. Snow had already begun to lace the outside world and the icy air nipped at any available skin.

So when Snape arrived at Hermione's flat one evening and after summoning Crookshanks whom he put into a deep sleep and carefully placed in a cat box under a bush, he performed the spell and transformed into a rather large, matted cat.

Within minutes the door opened to reveal Hermione wrapped in a woollen cardigan. Her wild, untameable hair seemed to get longer every time he saw her.

'Oh Crook, I've been looking for you everywhere. Come on, lets go inside.'

Without hesitating, Snape walked in the door, brushing against her legs affectionately as he went. She led the way to the ground floor apartment and waited until he was inside before shutting the door.

The décor was homey, photographs adorned the walls and shelves and sentimental items littered every available space. Making his way into the living room, Snape stopped suddenly as he looked at the mantle piece. The, in a black frame laced with serpents was a photo of Hermione and himself. She had taken it with the camera he had bought her for Christmas last year. The two of them were laughing.

Laughing.

Snape looked happy. His whole face seemed alight with some emotion he couldn't recognise. He stalked over to the mantle piece and perched on a chair to get a better view. 'Is this what love looks like?' He thought to himself, a familiar stabbing pain filled his chest and he quickly leaped off the chair, unable to look at the photo any longer.

'Crook! Dinner!' She called, her sing-song voice radiating through out the apartment.

Snape bounded in to the kitchen, eager to get some food. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and now his stomach ached with emptiness.

'Come on baby,' she gushed, bending down and stroking him behind the ear. 'I got your favourite, chicken liver.'

Chicken liver?

She placed a bowl on the ground beside him that was filled with a brown jelly substance, and it reeked.

Snape shuddered, the thought of eating that turned his stomach. He lifted his head back up and stared at Hermione.

'Not hungry, eh? Have you been eating from the rubbish bins again you naughty boy.'

Snape felt relieved. No matter how much he loved Hermione, he could not, for his life, had eaten that mush.

While Hermione ate her dinner, Snape took it upon himself to look around the apartment. It was small, just one bedroom, but it was cosy and filled with life. He took pride in the amount of pictures Hermione had taken with his camera. His male ego could not be abashed. When he reached her room a pang went through him. He should be there, this should be his room as well. He should be the one to lay beside her and hold her at night, to make love to her like they used to, to wake her up in the morning with the perfect cup of coffee, black and strong, no sugar.

Her room was clean with one or two pieces of clothing strewn on the bed. The duvet was pulled back neatly and a single teddy sat up on the bed. With closer inspection he saw it was the teddy he had gotten her for valentines day. He had performed a spell so that it would sing when ever he was within ten feet. Experimentally he took a step forward.

Hermione's favourite song began to play out of the bear. Snape cursed himself and jumped on the bed, wondering how he could stop it before she heard.

But it was too late. Hermione came rushing in, breathless and red in the face. Her expression dropped, leaving her looking disappointed.

'I thought that he… I thought…never mind.' She walked over to the bed and picked up the teddy. 'Must be broken I suppose.' She took out her wand and performed a silencing charm over it. Picking Snape up she sat on the bed, cuddling him close to her chest.

'I actually thought he was here Crook. I thought that he had finally come to me. I'll never learn.'

Snape meowed encouragingly, hoping to get some more information.

'I don't know Crook, am I wasting my time waiting? I mean its not as if he wants to see me. I thought he would have come by now. I'm so stupid aren't I?'

Snape shook his head but realised this was a very human gesture, he was a cat after all. Instead he just purred against Hermione's chest.

She laughed in response. 'Who needs a man when I have you Crook.'

Standing up, she carried him back into the kitchen before sitting down and finishing her dinner.

Snape needed to get out, he needed to change and make this right, what ever this was. There was still hope. He quietly slipped out of the kitchen a began searching for his exit. He struck gold when he entered the bathroom as the window was slightly opened. Using his head he pushed until it moved another inch and then he slipped out easily.

Quickly he transfigured himself back into human form and walked purposefully to the front door. Ringing the bell for her apartment he fixed his ensemble before she opened the door.

With his human eyes she looked even more radiant. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the warmth of her apartment and her hair was as tousled as ever.

'I'm sorry Hermione, I should have come sooner but…'

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Hermione closed the distance between them with one step and kissed him passionately. It took a minute for him to respond but he soon relaxed and took her in his arms, holding her tight against his body as if he would never let her go. Which he wouldn't, not again, not ever.

When she finally pulled away her cheeks were flushed and the blood had filled her lips giving them a full, pouting appearance. She had never looked so beautiful.

Silently, Snape picked her up and carried her into the apartment, walking straight towards the bedroom. This was where he belonged, this was who he was meant to be with. He was home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are much needed to help me keep up a fast typing pace. <strong>_

_**I love you all, thanks x**_


End file.
